jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Baryonyx
(Mentioned only) (Reflection and Website) }} Baryonyx is a , a member of the same group as the northern African dinosaurs Spinosaurus and Suchomimus. Baryonyx was smaller than these relatives but was still a big predator. It was 10 meters (33 feet) long and 2.5 meters (8 feet) high at the hips. It had a long, narrow snout filled with teeth that were cone-shaped - a real difference from the blade-shaped teeth of typical meat-eating dinosaurs.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 44. Because of the shape of its snout and teeth (both of which are similar to those of modern crocodiles and alligators), some paleontologists think that Baryonyx ate lots of fish. Others, however, think it ate other dinosaurs. In fact, both ideas are supported by the original Baryonyx specimen from Surrey, England. In the guts of this dinosaur, palaeontologists found the partially digested scales of large fish as well as the partially digested bones of a young Iguanodon. This strongly supports the idea that Baryonyx ate both fish and dinosaurs. Movies= Story Creation InGen created Baryonyx in the InGen Compound in Isla Sorna. It was planned to live in its own paddock for Phase I of Jurassic Park.Baryonix is not seen in the tour in the film, Tour the Island website, InGen Field Journal nor InGen Field Guide. But since it appears in the brochure map, it must have been planned to appear in a future attraction.InGen Field Guide, page 9 Its paddock was located near a river, which could have supplied its residents with fish to eat. Though they were never seen in the park, but there should have been at least a Baryonyx on the island since it was planned for Phase I. It is unknown if there were any surviving wild populations after Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna. Jurassic World InGen recreated this dinosaur for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. These new clones had proto-feathers on the back of their arms and on the top of their heads. They were brown with yellow stripes on their backs, legs, and underbelly, a lime green eye spot and brown patches on their body and stripes on their tail. It lived alongside its relative Suchomimus in the Cretaceous Cruise. It is currently unknown if there were any surviving populations after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 or if any were killed during said incident. Gallery Baryonyx12.jpg|Jurassic Park Institute Baryonyx Barry.png Baryonyxkids.jpg|''Baryonyx'' seen in the reflection on the glass of an unknown enclosure. Baryonyx-header-icon.png|Jurassic World Baryonyx logo Trivia *When trying to identify the Spinosaurus during the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001, one of Billy Brennan's guesses was Baryonyx before Dr. Alan Grant corrected him. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' PS1 Baryonyx appears in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' video game. It lived in Habitat B of Isla Sorna together with Staurikosaurus and Dimorphodon. Here the creature is depicted as territorial and much aggressive, living in coastal caves somewhere along the island that's encountered in the Human Hunter level. If one looks closely, the design of Suchomimus' head from Warpath: Jurassic Park resembles the Baryonyx from the game's head. Barionixconcepto.jpg|As seen in the human hunter gallery. Barionixmatthall.jpg|Ditto. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Baryonyx is one of the carnivores that can be recreated in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. BaryonyxParkBuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Baryonyx was originally one of the dinosaurs to be created in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. However, the dinosaur was cut from the early stages of the game's production before a model was even created though there is evidence of this with the existence of its name within the files of the game. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Baryonyx/Builder Baryonyx is one of the dinosaurs that can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Baryonyx_JPbuilder.jpg|''Baryonyx'' from Jurassic Park: Builder. Baryonyx-Render.png barrylevel40.jpg|Level 40 Baryonyx Level_40_Baryonyx.png Photo_(18).PNG|Level 25 Baryonyxcard.png Jurassic Park Builder Baryonyx.jpg Baryonyx walkeri.jpg|Level 1-5 BaryonyxEvo3Adult.png ''LEGO Jurassic World ''Baryonyx is a playable dinosaur in LEGO Jurassic World. It does not appear in the game's story, but the Amber Brick that unlocks it is found in the level "The Crash Site" with the Minikits (or bone boxes) for that level unlocking its skeleton skin as well. It is the only large theropod in the game that lacks a LEGO Amber destroying roar, instead being able to smash through hard objects that is usually destroyed by dinosaurs such as Triceratops and Pachycephalosaurus. Interestingly, as it seems to based on the Spinosaurus model, the playable Baryonyx is far too big, dwarfing even Indominus rex in size. File:LEGO Jurassic World - Baryonyx Free Roam Gameplay HD|''Baryonyx'' gameplay. File:Lego Jurassic World - How to Unlock Baryonyx Dinosaur Character Location|Unlocking Baryonyx. Barry.jpg LEGO-Barry-Fact.jpg|''Baryonyx'' fact |-|Toys= A Baryonyx toy was released in the Jurassic Park Series 2 and The Lost World Series 2 toy lines. In The Lost World Series 2 it has a yellow paint job and snapping jaws. Both toys are very rare. It should be noted that The Lost World Series 2 's Baryonyx was longer than Jurassic Park Series 2 's Baryonyx.'' However compared to the human figures they were both too small, they could be juveniles but it seems that Kenner chose to make them smaller for an unknown reason. BaryonyxLoose1a.jpg JP 3 baryonyx.jpg JPWALMART-01.jpg jurassic-park-dinosaurs-baryonyx-8744ef-30313.jpg 00023082.jpg Dio1.jpg Baryonyx_jp.jpg|TLW: JP Series 2 ''Baronyx Behind the scenes Baryonyx was originally supposed to be the main antagonist dinosaur of and a logo depicting it as well as a storyboard featuring this dinosaur''Beyond Jurassic Park: "The Art of Jurassic Park III" was even made. But ''Baryonyx was replaced by its larger relative Spinosaurus in the final product. According to Ricardo Delgado, who served as a concept artist for Jurassic Park III in early 2000,Delgado, Ricardo. (November 13, 2012) Jurassic Park 3- Spinosaur attack. Blogspot. several members of the Jurassic Park III would refer to the Spinosaurus as Baryonyx.Fredricks. (Summer 2013) PT Interview: Ricardo Delgado. Prehistoric Times, 106, p. 50. On the Jurassic World website, the icon for Baryonyx is reused from the Dinopedia of the removed Jurassic Park Institute website's article about the dinosaur. References de:Baryonyx es:Baryonyx ru:Барионикс Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Spinosaurids Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1980s Category:Early Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Animals that begin with B